


From Romania With Love

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Epistolary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks told him to keep in touch when he went to Romania so he wrote her letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Romania With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Another fic written for Humpfest 2013, based around Tamlane's kink for epistolary smut.

As the newest member on the Reserve, Charlie Weasley had realised he was going to end up with the worst room available but what he actually got was more ridiculous than he had imagined. Charlie knew he was not the tallest guy around and he'd never really seen a ceiling that felt low to him but this one did. The room was long and thin; there was a bed on one side of the room and on the other the chest of draws and cupboard. At the far end under the one window was his desk, which was really no more than an extension of the window sill. Still every day Charlie found himself staggering to the desk after he'd slapped salve on his burns and had his tea and picked up his quill. His mother would have been amazed but it was not his mother he was writing to. 

_'Stay in touch, won't you?'_ she'd said after their last night together. He didn't know if she'd meant it or if it had just been a sop to his ego but either way he'd promised to do it so he was going to. The very first night he’d got here he’d dug out his quill and parchment and wrote a couple of lines;

‘Tonks,  
Arrived safely, the reserve is amazing. My room is not. Hope you’re well.  
Yours,  
Charlie’

That had been _before_ he’d seen the price of an owl back to England. So that letter was still on his desk buried under the rest of his papers. And a much longer letter was currently at the top of the pile. It had more details about the reserve, the dragons under his care, and many, many more complaints about the accommodation. He’d been here a month now and tomorrow was payday so he’d be able to afford the postage.

Charlie signed his name and looked at the letter again. It was full of details but it still didn’t contain what he really wanted to say. He took up his quill again, briefly steeled himself, and then scribbled at the end of the letter.

‘PS I miss you.’

She’d probably forgotten all about him by now. She’d look at that post script, laugh and throw it away. Maybe at best she’d jot down a few lines and send it off.

Two weeks later an entire scroll arrived in the post from her. Tonks was no better at calligraphy than he was but it warmed his heart to spend his evening trying to decipher her handwriting. The letter was clearly written like his was; in drips and drabs. Each section slightly different in hue as the older ink had faded and the parchment bore signs of where she’d try to charm spilt ink and coffee off it. Most of it was talking about her new Auror training —her classmates, the different subjects, nodding off during lectures — the usual. Then after her name she’d added in an entirely different colour of ink a postscript like his;

‘P.S What do you miss about me?’

 

Charlie nearly tripped over himself getting back to his room to finish his letter that evening.

‘P.S. I miss talking to you about my day and the way you make me laugh. And I miss seeing you.’ –Here he added the most extravagant compliment he could think of- ‘Your more beautiful than any dragon here.’

Unsuspectingly he read Tonks’ next letter at breakfast and everything was fine until he reached the end:

‘sincerely,  
Tonks.

P.S Really? What I miss about you is your cock and how big it is. My toys just don’t compare.’

Several of his colleagues commented on how red his face was and he had to spend most of the evening syphoning off the coffee he’d split all over the letter. Still he wasn’t going to let Tonks get the better of him like this he thought as he picked up his pen.

‘luv  
Charlie,

P.S My cock misses you as well. I remember how tight you were last time I put it into you, it was hard going even though you were soaking wet. I remember the sounds you made when I pushed it home between your spread legs.’

That only encouraged her though.

‘respectfully,  
Tonks

Ps I remember how sore I was afterward. Next time I’m going on top and you can just suck it. I’ll be in charge and you’ll be the one moaning. I’ll let you just in me and then hold off. Maybe I’ll ride you slowly, gently, until you can’t stand it and you’re begging for a proper fuck.

Or maybe I’ll let you have a proper fuck and claw your back to bits instead. I haven’t decided yet.’

Charlie’s response was splattered with excess ink as he wrote at a fever pace.

‘adoringly,  
C

PS If you're going to do that, I’m just going to have to tie you up. I like my back the way it is and I’m sure you do too. In fact if it's teasing you like, I’ll do just that. Bind your arms to the headboard of your bed and a leg to each post at the bottom, so they’re nicely spread for me. I’ll take my shirt off, I know you like my chest, but the trousers will be staying on because you won’t be getting my cock just then. I’ll just be kissing you. Kissing your forehead maybe. And the tip of your nose, whatever it looks like at the time. Then on the chin or that little hollow in your throat above the collar bone. I’ll kiss down between your breasts if I can resist just sucking your tits until they’re hard and then across your stomach. I’ll plant a kiss on each knee and then maybe if you ask really nicely I’ll move to your cunt and wrap my lips about your clit.’

He was breathing heavily when he put his pen down and realised that his post script was getting longer than the main portion of his letter but he still sent it.

‘faithfully,  
Tonks

ps As if, Charlie. You couldn’t charm a rope that I couldn’t get out of. I may just let you go down on me sometime, though. I’d hate to have to return the favour. It always gets so messy when I get my mouth around you. I bet you just love that, though. Seeing me struggle, seeing my lips slide wetly up and down your shaft leaving streaks of drool behind it. I’d do it, though, and I’d lather your balls with my tongue until they were dripping. You know why, because I know how you totally lose control when I do that.’

Charlie’s unease with the letters had entirely vanished by now and he gave himself free rein with his response.

‘p.s. Maybe you could get out of it if you wanted, Tonks, but we both know you wouldn’t want to. You’d be able to kick my arse up and down the country but we both know in the bedroom you like it when I take charge. When I push you down into my bed and tear your clothes off. When I suck and feast upon your bare body. When I throw your legs over my shoulders and fuck you as deeply as possible.

I know exactly what we’re going to do the next time we’re together. You’re going to get on your hands and knees for me and I’m going to fuck you from behind until that magnificent arse of yours is as red as your lipstick and all the while you’ll be pushing your hips back and screaming for more.

Don’t worry though: I’ll give it to you.’

Very pleased with himself Charlie practically ran to the post office to send off his latest efforts. The response he got was entirely unexpected;

‘Charles

I think you may have mixed up those last two owls you tried to send. I have given Tonks your last letter and got your birthday list from her.

Love,  
Mum’

And Charlie Weasley was sure he’d never be able to pick up a pen again. He was going to have to save his fantasies for the next time he actually saw Tonks.


End file.
